1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved gun sight that can be size adapted to be used on shotguns, rifles and other firearms. Hunters find it useful, when they are in the field, to have a gun sight that does not have to be installed on a gun with screws, is not complicated to use and can be easily carried without a risk of breakage. The present invention is light weight and has a self springing mechanism for easy installation and adjustment on a gun.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an easily mounted and adjusted, removable gun sight which can be carried by the user in his or her pocket when the sight is not in use.
A further object of this invention is to provide a screwless and boltless removable gun sight.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a gun sight that can be adjusted to the user's preferred position along the barrel of the gun.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sighting device which is attachable to the firearm by the snap-on action of a built in spring mechanism that is an integral part of the structure of the gun sight.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a simple, low cost design that is easily constructed in the desired shape.
These and other objects will become apparent from a consideration of the description of a preferred embodiment and an alternate embodiment of the invention and from the drawings and appended claims.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of gunsighting devices a number of configurations have been suggested. These appear in utility patents as well as ornamental design patents. U.S. Pat. No. 34,244 (1901) by L. Barger features a design for a gun sight composed of a band or strip bent in a clover-like contour with semicircular portions and with inwardly extending ends that have holes in them by which the sight can be screwed on a rifle. The Barger design differs from the present invention in that it is attached to the firearm by means of screws and also has an entirely different ornamental shape. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,545 teaches a plastic snap-on sighting attachment for a telescopic device. It lacks the pocket portability of the present invention and the versatility of the present invention as applied to and sized for a variety of firearms. U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,995, by Freiling, is a rear sight for single barrel shotguns with a pair of resilient clips for engaging the barrel of the gun. Unlike the present invention, the Freiling invention is adapted to fit the shotgun at the juncture between the receiver and the barrel only and is not adjustable along the barrel of the gun. U.S. Pat. No. 2,386,420 by Bailey et al teaches a detachable front gun sight for use with U.S. Rifle Cal. 0.30, M1 type of rifles. Its only similarities to the present invention are its removability and its curved slot for installation on the gun. It lacks the simplicity of construction and pocket portability of the present invention. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,497,224, 2,498,329, Des. 151,408 and 2,058,305 show sights that are attached to rifles and that can be removed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,224, by Squier et al includes a front sight and a rear sight having two sighting elements forming a V shape that is not present in the instant invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,329 by Barnes includes a resilient cylindrical clamping member that engages the barrel of a shotgun and is designed to be fixed securely in position on the gun's barrel by means of screws. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 151,408 by Richards is a circular shaped sight that is screwable onto the barrel of a shotgun. Richards lacks the spring action of the present device and requires fixation to the gun prior to use. U.S. Pat. No. 2,058,305 by Forsling, a front rifle sight, describes a tubular front sighting device having a transverse slot extending halfway across the tube with a sight member positioned in the slot. A hood, surrounding and slidable on the tube keeps the sight member in position. It lacks the simplicity, low cost and ease of construction of the present invention.